Dutch Tear (Aptos)
Dutch Tear is an Era 2 homeworld materials engineer gem who specializes in brittleness and stress control. He is used primarily for RP-ing. Appearance Dutch Tear wears a simply silver blouse and leggings, with a black diamond on the front. Her feet are bare, and she has a black glove on her right hand and a dark grey hand cannon on her left arm. Her hair is short and blonde with a silver tint, and her eyes are a sharp grey. Her normal skin tone is Caucasian, but due to her additional skin layers her whole body appears more shiny and metallic, and when she has her outermost skin there is a reflective luster to it, as well as two small thin spikes on her shoulders. Personality Dutch Tear is not an extremely social gem, preferring to work independently but with others when necessary. They are highly utilitarian, appreciating efficiency in tasks. She feels she should be appreciated, and is easily offended when someone disdains her work. She also has compassion, so when someone has an issue she will generally do her best to solve this. On the other hand, they have a strong sense of justice, feeling little sympathy for someone recieving equal punishment to the crime they did. Abilities/Items *'Natural Abilities': Due to being an Era 2 gem, Dutch Tear has very limited abilities. While they have full capacity to fuse, use their pocket dimension, extend light from their gem, and reform, they lose full power to make a weapon, shapeshift and bubble gems. *'Multi-Skin': Dutch Tear's sole ability is to have three layers of skin. The most superficial is that of a tensile stress based gallium glass, which is normally extremely hard, but explodes outwards when the spikes on their shoulder are broken. This reveals the second layer, made of a quick drying gallium alloy. This form gives minor protection, but upon being hit it melts, providing little defense. Its use is to power the limb enhancers. Beneath this comes the hard light form, which is most vulnerable. All the layers slowly form the next layer if one is missing. *'Limb Enhancers': Glove: The glove on her right hand has stress testers along the hand, that aid in sensing different types of stress in a material, and the palm has a small opening to allow a small amount of the metal to be released as temporary glue hold for climbing. *'Limb Enhancers': Cannon: The cannon is filled with a large amount of the fluid, and can launch globs of it in combat, or release part of it for permanent metal glue. It can also make this a whip like structure that launches out, which acts as a grappling hook. Finally, it can apply a quick-spreading film of the metal to act over a material, either making it extremely brittle or giving it the properties of a dutch tear, which makes an item very hard except for a small tail that can cause the glass layer to shatter if broken. Caste/Backstory Dutch Tear was formed after Era 2 begun, made to be part of a team of material engineers working independently to maximize and make materials ideal for purposes defined by engineer gems. Due to the industrial revolution of the time, she was fairly appreciated, but had few other Dutch Tears, and thus became somewhat lacking in social skills. Later on, the ability to help prevent fractures made her ideal for sealing and enclosing areas, so she now frequently aids Zultanite to help his prison. Trivia *Dutch Tear is actually a dutch tear made of gallium glass. *Since Gallium melts so easily, they can destabilize at higher temperatures if they don't have any insulating additional skin layers. Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters